Chuck vs the Betrayal
by Reyes9
Summary: Set in episode 3.08  Chuck vs. the fake name . Chuck decides to do something else. Will be Charah eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. And before you ask; No, I haven't given up on Sarah vs. the break-up. I just had an idea for a another story so I wanted to get it down on paper. This story starts after Chuck hears Sarah say her real name to Shaw aka the worst episode in if not just Chuck, but overall in TV-history; Chuck vs. the fake name. And before you ask 2: No, Shaw will not be a part of this story, just maybe in the first chapters.**

**Unlike Sarah vs. the break-up, this story is written mostly from Chuck's POV. Completely AU.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors in advance. I have only watched this episode twice (don't ask me why I watched it again, worst mistake in my life) and never again, so it might not be quite like it happened in the show.**

**Chapter 1**

Chuck couldn't believe what he just heard. Had Sarah just said her real name to a man she only have known for a few months and not to him? He was in shock when the man next to him asked: "What? What happened?" the man next to him was almost shouting.

Chuck didn't listen, his mouth dropped and he just looked out the window.

After he came back to his senses he knew he had four eyes on him. He decided to flash and knocked out both men and let them lie out on the ground.

He started walking out of the building with a million thoughts in his head; anger, regret, love, heartbroken….

He decided to go home to the apartment. He walked straight towards the door and did not notice Ellie who shouted after him from her own apartment.

After opening the door he saw Morgan sitting on the couch playing x-box.

"Hi buddy, up for a game?"

"No, not now Morgan." Chuck walked straight towards his room and shut the door.

_Hmm, strange behaviour from my best buddy. I think I'll go and talk to Ellie about it._

After walking across from his and Chuck's apartment to Ellie and Awesome's apartment, he knocked on the door and Ellie was there within a few seconds.

"Hi Morgan, what do you want?" Ellie sounded slight annoyed.

"Wow Ellie, you look really beautiful today. Not that you don't look great everyday but…" Morgan was rambling on.

"Morgan! Get to the point!" Ellie was ready to slam shut the door.

"Right. I think there is something wrong with Chuck. He just walked straight to his room and shut the door without even sitting down playing some x-box with me."

"Maybe he is just tired." Ellie knew Morgan was dramatising everything.

"No, I really don't think so. Can't you go talking to him?" Morgan was almost ready to get down on his knees.

"Fine, I will talk to him later when we are finished with our dinner here."

"Oh, actually I'm a bit hungry when thinking about it." Morgan said and started walking past Ellie before she stopped him.

"No, not you and I, Devon and I." Ellie shook her head and slammed the door shut.

Morgan stood there for a slight second and started thinking.

_Is this the Bartowski slamming doors-day or something?_ Before he started walking back to his and Chuck's apartment.

Morgan went straight towards Chuck's room and knocked on the door.

"Chuck? Buddy? What's going on?" Morgan said with a hint of concern in his voice.

_Can't he just leave me alone for five minutes?_ Chuck thought for himself.

"Not now Morgan."

"But Chuck…" Morgan started.

"NOT NOW!" Chuck was shouting.

"Okay buddy, talk to you later." Morgan went back to the living room and started playing some more x-box.

**Back at Castle**

Sarah and Shaw was back from their trip and walked in on Casey polishing weapons.

"Hi Casey, what's up?" Sarah said with a somewhat happy voice.

Casey just grunted.

"Okay, you're busy I guess. Have you talked to Chuck?" Sarah was wondering how the mission went.

"No, not for a couple of hours. Why?" Casey didn't like when someone disturbed him doing one of his favourite things.

"Ok Casey. I was just wondering how the mission went?" Sarah asked.

"Don't know. He left me after he pulled out one of my teeth's." Casey stood up from his seat.

"He did what?" Sarah was wondering what was going on.

"Yeah, he really got into character and had to prove that he was the best sniper and a person everyone feared."

"By pulling out one of your teeth's?" Sarah didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah, they asked him to." Casey started walking away.

"Okay, I have to talk to Chuck about this." Sarah hated that Chuck was changing so much lately. He had already burned an asset and now this?

Suddenly Shaw spoke up.

"It's good that he is using the Intersect the way he is suppose to use it. He can't let his emotions get in the way of the missions. So how about we get something to eat _Sam_?"

"Don't ever use that name again. I'm regretting already that I told you that. It was unprofessional. Didn't know what crossed my mind." Sarah ran away and out of Castle.

Shaw was left alone and a smile crossed his face. He got Sarah to open up more to him than she ever did with Chuck.

Sarah walked towards her Porsche. She needed to talk to Chuck about this. She decided to pick up some food and then drive over to Echo Park.

She turned the key to start the car but it wouldn't start.

"What the hell?" Sarah said out loud.

Suddenly two people stood next to her car looking at her. It was Jeff and Lester.

"Car trouble?" Lester asked.

"Yeah it won't start." Sarah said and opened the car door and popped the hood.

"I can help you out if you give me a little kiss?" Lester asked looking at Sarah's breasts. He didn't even got the chance to turn around and smile at Jeff before he was left flat on the ground. She then stared at Jeff and before she knew it, Jeff was running towards the Buy More.

After looking under the hood, Sarah saw that a wire was loose, and put it back in the right place before she tried starting the car up again. Then she got the sound she wanted to hear.

It was almost dinnertime and Sarah thought about getting something to eat before she went over to Chuck. She then decided she would go to that Chinese restaurant that Chuck and herself went to with Morgan. After all, Chuck and herself both loved sizzling shrimps.

**Casa Bartowski/Grimes**

Chuck tried to calm himself down and wanted to think about something other than Sarah, Sam or whatever her name is.

_Why? Why did she tell him her real name? Was it that serious between them? _He couldn't understand how she could do something like this. Didn't he know her at all? Has she changed that much? He was driving himself insane with this. Finally he thought for himself: _Enough is enough!_

**Casa Awesome**

Ellie just stirred at her plate and Devon knew something was bothering her.

"So babe, something bothering you?"

"Huh? What? No, it's nothing."

"Come on, I can see when you are feeling down." Devon placed a hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"Okay. I guess I'm wondering what is going on with Chuck." Ellie said letting out a small sigh.

"He is a big boy Ellie, you can't worry about him all the time." Devon said rubbing Ellie's back.

"Yeah I know. But he's is my brother and I want him to be happy."

"I know Ellie. You are a great sister to him and he's lucky to have you in his life." Devon said comforting Ellie. "Is there a specific reason why you thought about it now when we're trying to have a nice romantic dinner?"

"Yes, Morgan stopped by while you were changing after your workout earlier and said that there were something wrong with Chuck."

"Anything specific?"

"No, Morgan didn't say."

"Want me to go talk to him?" Devon started. "I can have a little man-to-man talk with him."

"No let me do it. After all, he is my brother." Ellie said standing up and walked out to go talk to her brother.

**Street outside Echo Park**

Sarah parked outside the apartment complex with her Porsche and walked towards Chuck and Morgan's apartment. She thought about what to say to Chuck. She wanted to talk about him changing so much after he downloaded Intersect 2.0 and that she didn't like it one bit. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Ellie say something.

"What?" Sarah said not hearing what Ellie had said.

"I was just wondering why you were here?" Ellie said.

"Oh, I wanted to talk with Chuck about something important." Sarah didn't want to say to much more risking Ellie getting the wrong idea.

"Ok, I was actually on my way to talk to him myself." Ellie said and smiled towards Sarah.

"I'm sorry, I can come back later." Sarah said and started turning around to walk back to her car.

"Don't be silly, I can talk to Chuck whenever, it's just a couple of yards away. You can go first."

Before Sarah could respond, Morgan opened the door to his and Chuck's apartment with a letter in his hand.

"Great, your both here because I needed to talk to you both." Morgan said with a concerned look in his face.

"What is it?" Sarah and Ellie said in unison and looked at each other.

"I think Chuck's gone." Morgan said earning a widened look from both Sarah and Ellie.

**So first chapter down. Let me know what you think. I have some thoughts already about where I'm going with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to put out one more chapter to this one before finished next chapter to Sarah vs. the break-up. Thanks to everyone who put this story on story alert, it means a lot.**

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean gone?" Sarah said looking for answers.

"I don't know, he left this letter.." Morgan handed it over to Ellie before Sarah could react.

Ellie started reading it.

_To whoever is reading this._

_I have decided to leave Burbank. I need some time to think through what I'm going to do with my life and I know I can't do it being here._

_My life is not how I wanted it too be and I think most people know that about now. So the only thing I thought was possible was to go somewhere else and do something for myself. _

_Tell Casey that I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to him and that I hope he will control the Buy More now that I'm gone. I know he will do the right thing._

_Awesome, I know you will take care of Ellie for me like you have done the last few years and I hope you two always will be happy together. _

_Morgan, buddy, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you like this now that we were roommates and everything. I will always think about you as my best friend and you are like my brother. _

_Finally, Ellie, my sister, I know you think you could have done something to stop me but no one could have stopped me doing this, because I NEEDED to do this. Don't worry, I have some money saved up so everything will be okay. _

_Chuck_

"I can't believe this." Ellie was about to cry.

Devon came out from their apartment and Ellie turned towards him and went in for a hug.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's Chuck. He's gone." Ellie managed to muster out.

"What do you mean gone?" Devon said getting serious.

"He left this letter.." Ellie said and gave him the letter. She then run towards her and Devon's apartment crying.

Sarah was shocked and didn't get out a single word.

"I will never see my buddy ever again." Morgan said. "What am I suppose to do now?" He walked back into his and Chuck's apartment.

Devon looked at Sarah. "Have you talked to him today?"

"No, I have not." Sarah could barely speak.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Devon wanted some answers.

"Yesterday. Everything sounded fine then." Sarah said started thinking about last time she talked to him.

"Are you sure?"

"What is this? An interrogation? Of course I'm sure." Sarah was getting a little angry.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I just want him too be okay as I'm sure you also want him to be." Devon apologized. "If you don't mind, I would like to go back to my apartment and comfort Ellie." Devon turned around and walked away from Sarah.

Sarah was left alone. She picked out her phone to call Casey but unfortunately her battery had died. _Just my damn luck! _She thought for herself.

She sat into her Porsche and drove off to Buy More.

**Buy More**

When Sarah finally reached her destination, she quickly went into the Buy More to talk too Casey about the situation.

When she finally spotted Casey talking to a customer she made a sign for him to come over to her.

"What's up Walker?"

"We have a problem." She answered and widened her eyebrows.

"Okay, give me a minute and I will be right down." Casey said.

**Castle**

Shaw was still in Castle now talking to Beckman on the monitor when Sarah walked in.

"That is my honest opinion." was all Sarah could hear him say.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked Shaw.

"I have informed Beckman about the current situation and suggested that you and me are going to be relocated to D.C. working on the Intersect-project from there while Casey will still be here to control the Intersect."

"What? No, that will not happen under any circumstances and we have bigger problems right now." Sarah said using a high voice.

"What are you talking about?" Shaw said.

"Just wait until Casey gets down here, I want him to hear this too."

Minutes later Casey came down using the secret way via Buy More.

"So what's up Walker?" Casey followed by a grunt.

"It's about Chuck…He's gone." Sarah said looking down on the ground.

"What do you mean by gone?" Shaw asked while looking at some papers not really interested in what Sarah was saying.

_Jerk! _She thought for herself. She turned and looked at Casey.

"He left a letter saying he had left Burbank because he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life and that he needed to do something for himself."

"How long ago was this?" Casey asked.

"I came back from his place now. Morgan found the letter in his room and gave it to me."

"Wait, you went to his apartment?" Shaw finally sounded interested.

"That's the only thing you got out of this?" Sarah was waving her arms towards him sounding annoyed.

"Calm down Walker!" Casey said.

"Calm down? Calm down? Chuck is missing and you say I should calm down?" Sarah was looking intensely on Casey.

"Maybe it is that time of the month?" Shaw said looking at Casey and started laughing.

That made Sarah furious and she turned around facing Shaw and suddenly a punch on his chin made him fall to the ground.

"Don't ever talk to me again! Do you understand? I will never see you again." Sarah said and turned around and stormed out of Castle with Casey following her.

_What the hell is wrong with that b*tch. Screw this! _Shaw thought for himself thinking he never want anything to do with team Bartowski or the Intersect-project again.

Meanwhile outside Orange Orange, Sarah was pacing around thinking about her next move. _What do I do? What do I do? _Sarah was one of the best spies in the world but right now she wasn't thinking straight.

Casey stood in front of her and just watched Sarah acting like a nervous wreck.

"Walker!" He first said. When she didn't respond he grabbed her arm.

"Walker! Calm down for heavens sake. Act like the spy I know you are." Casey said in a firm voice.

"Huh? Fine, how do you suggest we proceed Casey?" Walker asked sounding concerned.

Casey knew it wasn't just Chuck who had upset her and asked her what was going on.

"No, it's nothing." She answered.

"Come on. I can see that it is something else bothering you besides Chuck. Is it Shaw? And by the way, if it is something sticky, I don't want to hear it." Casey said forming a face of disgust.

"I did a huge mistake." Sarah said very quiet. "I told Shaw my real name."

Casey answered with a shocking face. "What? How could you do that? That's a breach of protocol."

"I know. Don't know what came over me. I had it difficult after Chuck refused to run away with me in Prague and when Shaw was there comforting me I let my guard down."

"You asked Chuck to run away with you in Prague? How could you do that? Or even think that Chuck would agree to that? You know how he always want to help people and to ask him to run away with you was really selfish. You know he couldn't say yes to that."

"I know that Casey. I was totally wrong back then. I just wanted to be with him after wasting the last few years over this whole handler/asset-thing."

"Stop talking Walker. I don't think my ears could bear this." Casey said with a disgusting look in his face.

"So how do we proceed Casey?" Sarah said trying to shift the subject.

"You can go back to Chuck's place and search for clues while I inform Beckman about the situation." Casey thought for himself that it would the best since Shaw probably still was at the Castle.

"Okay, let's do it." she said with a small smile and walked over to her car.

As Sarah drove away, Casey walked downstairs to Castle through the secret entrance in the Buy More.

When he got in, he saw that Shaw was still there buried in his papers.

"So when do you leave?" Casey asked him with a grunt.

"As soon as the Intersect is terminated." Shaw said like it was the obvious thing.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Intersect project will come to an end. I have decided it's in the best interest of the US government."

"Have you talked to Beckman about it?" Casey raised his voice.

"No, not yet but she will have to do what I say anyway so I guess it's no harm telling her the 'news'." Shaw was smiling.

Casey felt something in his chest. It was pain, but it was something he never felt before, it was like he had _caring _feelings towards Bartowski. He had never felt like that before, not towards anyone. He could not let that happen towards someone who had done everything the government wanted him to do. It was not Bartowski's fault that he ended up as the Intersect, although he was a little to blame for uploading 2.0. But he did that to protect the country from "the Ring".

He had to do something. He had to take Shaw down and it had to be now. But he couldn't just kill a super agent like Shaw without having an explanation for it.

Suddenly he found a solution. He and Shaw was all alone in the Castle, Sarah was at Chuck's apartment so there was no witnesses except the surveillance inside Castle. He made up an excuse for Shaw by saying he wanted to go polish some more guns so he could turn of the surveillance without Shaw's knowledge.

Meanwhile Sarah had arrived at Chuck's apartment again and she wanted to check out Chuck's place for some clues hopefully without Ellie or someone else founding out.

She cracked open the "Morgan-door" and looked around to see if anyone was watching her before she crawled in.

She was now standing in the middle of Chuck's room. She started checking the dresser and under his bed. Nothing. She turned on his computer but Chuck had it all locked down so there was no way she could access his computer. _Damn you Chuck, where are you? _She thought looking around some more.

**Outside Phoenix, Arizona**

He was exhausted. He has driven for so long because he knew if he went to LAX, he wouldn't have gotten away. CIA probably had surveillance there looking for him.

Because of that he decided to get a rental car and head to Phoenix for then to take a flight on from there.

_Just a couple of kilometres left now_ he thought looking at a sign he passed by. He had only stopped once on his way and that was just for gas and something to eat while on the road. He also remembered before he left to take some of the fake passports he had gotten from the CIA so he could get through the security check at the airport. After all the missions he had been on, a security check at the airport should be no problem.

But he really hoped that there was no one there looking for him. He left no trace which indicates that he was driving to Phoenix. But he still couldn't get what Sarah had done out of his head. He could never see himself consider forgiving her for that. How could he? He snapped out of those thoughts and tried focusing more on the task ahead.

**Outside Orange Orange**

Sarah was on her way back to Castle and opened her shop, Orange Orange and was about to punch in her code inside the freezer when she heard a gunshot going off inside Castle. She sat up the pace, punched in her code and ran inside, ready to shoot the person who had shot inside.

She ran down the stairs and the shock her eyes met, she couldn't believe.

Both Shaw and Casey was lying on the floor, covered in blood. Her first thought was that someone else had shot them both. She walked around Castle looking for someone who could possibly have done this when she heard Casey cough and then gasping for air. She ran over to him.

"Casey? Can you hear me?" Sarah said looking at his face and holding his head up.

Casey was screaming in pain. He had been shot in his the left arm.

"Can you move?" Sarah said before she shifted her eyes towards Shaw who was still lying there.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Casey said. "Nothing serious." Casey grunted.

"You're not fine, you have been shot." Sarah said almost stuttering. "What the hell happened?"

"He was going to kill Bartowski."

"Who?" Sarah said still thinking someone else had been there.

"Shaw!" Casey said before blacking out. Sarah's mouth went wide open.

"What? Casey?" She got no answer.

Sarah quickly reached for her phone calling 911.

"Hello? I need an ambulance outside Orange Orange, Burbank. Please hurry!"

Sarah then went over to Shaw.

"Shaw? Wake up! What is going on?" She got no answer. She then saw the bullet hole through his chest. She quickly checked for a pulse. Nothing. He was gone.

_What the hell had happened here? _she thought for herself before she lifted first Casey up the stairs and then went down grabbing Shaw and carried him upstairs. She knew the paramedics couldn't walk down to their secret base so she had to get them out of there.

When the paramedics came she told them to check on Shaw first. They tried first aid but they quickly gave up saying it was a lost call. Sarah felt a tear running down her cheek, but wiped it away before someone saw it. Even though she was angry at him she didn't want him dead. That was not something she wished on anybody.

The paramedics then lifted Casey and got him inside the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

Sarah then called CIA cleanup. She also needed to call Beckman and notify her about the situation. On top of this Chuck was still missing. _What a mess _she thought for herself.

After she had talked to Beckman, she took her Porsche and drove to the hospital to check on Casey.

He was still in surgery. A nurse told her they needed to get the bullet out of him as quick as possible. Luckily the bullet hadn't hit Casey anywhere critical so the nurse expected a full recovery. She would come with an update as soon he was out of surgery.

Sarah tried calling Chuck but it went straight to voicemail.

"Chuck? I need you to come home. Shaw is dead and Casey in surgery. Please Chuck, I need you!"

**Airport in Phoenix**

The check-in went just like Chuck had thought. They bought his fake passport with ease. He was now sitting in his seat and the plane was ready for take-off.

He was just about to fall asleep but suddenly someone was speaking to him.

"What?" Chuck said.

"Is this seat taken?" Chuck looked up and it was a stewardess looking at him.

"For you?" Chuck asked a little confused.

"No. Not for me. But for this guy." The stewardess giggled a little and turned around and a little boy stood in front of him.

"Sure. Of course."

"Thanks, you are doing me a huge favour." the stewardess said and walked to the back of the plane.

"So, what's your name little guy?" Chuck asked politely.

"My name is Michael and I'm not little, I'm 9 years old." The boy said a little annoyed. Chuck chuckled a little.

"I understand. Are you by yourself? Where are your parents?"

"My parents are back in New York. I have just visited my grandparents here in Arizona."

"Wow, that is a long flight for visiting grandparents. Why didn't your parents go with you?"

"They didn't have time. They are always working." Michael's face saddened a little.

"That's too bad. One should always have time visiting grandparents." Chuck said and smiled at Michael.

"Do you ever visit your grandparents?" Michael asked.

"No, I don't know who my grandparents are."

"How come?" Michael asked.

"My mom and dad never told me about them when I was growing up and now I don't even know where my parents are."

"I'm sorry." Michael said and placed his hand over Chuck's hand.

Chuck couldn't do anything but smiling at the little boy. They continued talking through the whole flight so Chuck's plan on getting some sleep had slipped right out of his mind.

After the plane had landed, Chuck told the stewardess he would help the boy getting to his parents. Chuck picked his bag of the luggage belt and carried it while helping Michael finding his parents.

When Michael finally spotted them he ran into his parents hands while Chuck was walking towards them.

He greeted Michael's parents and explained that he and their son had been talking throughout the flight. He then said goodbye to Michael and started walking to his next destination, another flight.

After he finally boarded the plane and had gotten comfortable in his seat and started reading one of the comic-magazines he brought from home he was once again interrupted by a female voice. _Not again _he thought. He did indeed had a good time talking to Michael on the first flight but he needed some sleep after not getting any sleep since he left Burbank. He looked up and widened his eyes when he saw who it was standing in front of him.

"Hi Chuck."

"Carina?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Time for a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who post a review or put this story on alert, it's inspiring. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, though I love Charah.**

**Chapter 3**

"So how you been Chuck?" Carina said smiling at him.

Chuck thought he heard her speak but couldn't really believe his eyes.

"Hello? Chuck?" Carina asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was quit a shock." Chuck said chuckling a little.

"So… is this seat taken or what?"

"No. Please sit down." Chuck said smiling.

"Thank you."

When none of them said something for a minute or so Carina decided to ask the obvious thing.

"So.. Where is Sarah?"

"Not here." He answered short.

"Where is she then?"

"Still in Burbank I suppose."

"You suppose? You don't know? Haven't you talked to her lately?" Carina asked.

"Not for a couple of days."

"Why? What happened?" Carina started to dig a little.

"None of your concern." Chuck said sounding annoyed with the question.

"Oh come on Chuck. Tell me. I know you want to." Carina was teasing him.

_Chuck thought about it a few seconds, maybe it would be good to talk to someone about it?_

"Okay, you really want to hear this? Fine. You better be ready for it." Chuck said and started telling about what had happened in the last few months.

**Hospital in Burbank, California**

Sarah waited anxiously in the hallway of the hospital for news regarding Casey.

It has been hours since her last update and she was worried there were complications.

Finally she saw the doctor coming out of the surgery. She walked straight towards him.

"Is he okay?" She asked before the doctor could say anything.

"Yes it went very well. I expect him to make a full recovery." The doctor smiled at Sarah. The doctor then asked her something she thought she never would hear in her life: "Is he your boyfriend?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows and just started laughing. "Casey? No absolutely not."

"So you're single then?" The doctor then asked and Sarah didn't believed what just happened. _Was this doctor who maybe was about twenty years older than she asking her out? She had to make something up to get out of this situation . _"No, I have a boyfriend. Can I go and see Casey now?" She lied. It's not like she hadn't done that before although when it came to Chuck she felt she had only lied to herself.

"Yes of course. Please go ahead. Room 106." With that respond she started walking towards his room.

**Somewhere over the Atlantic**

"So there you have it." Chuck said after telling Carina the reason for leaving.

"Wow, that is incredible. I can't believe Sarah would do something like that. I thought you two would have jumped in the hay by now." Carina said trying to cheer up Chuck a little.

Chuck just shook his head.

"I mean, I know she really like you Chuck. Don't ever doubt that."

"I don't know. We have not exactly been close lately. I guess I thought somehow down the line we would make things work, but that didn't happen." Chuck sighed.

Carina scotched a little closer and whispered in his ears. "I can make you forget all about her when we get down on the ground again, or if you can't wait that long I can make you a member of the mile high-club." Carina then looked directly at Chuck's face.

Chuck was a little startled by Carina's offer but gently rejected it.

"I'm sorry Carina. I can't do that. I mean, you are beautiful and everything, but…"

"I'm not Sarah?" Carina interrupted him. "It's okay Chuck. But don't expect me to give up so easily." Carina giggled. Chuck just rolled his eyes.

**Hospital Burbank, California**

Sarah was standing outside Casey's room. She was wondering how Chuck was doing or more importantly, where he was. She walked into Casey's room and saw him laying there with a big wound on his arm. He was still groggy from the surgery. He was still sleeping so she decided to call Beckman to inform her that Casey was out of surgery and that he was in the recovery room.

When she got back to Casey's room there were a nurse there checking his vitals and his arm. Casey was about to wake up.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Sarah said with a smile.

"Walker? How long was I out?" Casey wondered what was going on.

"You had surgery on your arm. They removed the bullet and you will make a full recovery."

"Is Bartowski okay? Have you found him? What about Shaw?" Casey was full of questions.

"Shaw is dead Casey. I wanted to ask you what the hell happened, you know?" Sarah asked not saying the exact words since the nurse was still in the room.

They waited to the nurse got out of the room before they continued talking.

"Okay Walker. Shaw.. he said he was going to kill the intersect." Casey said quietly so no one could hear them talk.

"What? You mean kill Chuck?" Sarah was shocked.

"Yes, he said that the Intersect-project was too risky to continue. So he decided that the only solution was to kill Chuck."

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So what happened down in the Castle?" Sarah asked wanted some answers.

"Well, I couldn't let him do that towards Bartowski. He is a moron, but he has served his country well and done everything we asked him to do so I couldn't let that happen. So I decided the only solution was to kill Shaw."

"I guess you did the right thing. But what will happen when Beckman finds out that you killed him?" Sarah didn't want to lose her partner.

"I thought of that. I turned off the cameras in Castle before I did it so there is no proof of what happened down there." Casey let out a grunt. "So where is Bartowski? Any thoughts of where he could be?" Sarah thought she could see some general concerns for Chuck's whereabouts and smiled.

"What?" Casey asked.

"You really care about Chuck don't you?" Sarah kept smiling.

"Don't be ridiculous Walker." Casey said with another grunt. So any luck finding Bartowski?"

"I'm sorry. He's gone. I have no idea where he is. We have to start searching for him."

"How could you lose track of him? Your suppose to be one of the best agents out there and you lost track of him? What will Beckman say?"

"You forget that he can fully take care of himself now with the new Intersect. He doesn't need 24/7 surveillance anymore." Sarah responded with a combination of anger and fear for Chuck. She knew he could take care of himself now but she also knew he was not an agent yet.

"I guess you are right about that. But we need to find him. We can't have him running around when the Ring is still a threat."

"Don't you think I know that Casey?" Sarah was starting loosing it now. She wanted Chuck to be safe. But where could he be?

"Relax Walker, we will find him." Casey put his hand on Sarah's hand. "Trust me, we will find him." Sarah looked at Casey and thought she could see a smile forming on Casey's face.

"Fine, I will head down to Castle and see what I can find and talk to Beckman. Get better quick Casey." Sarah left him in his room and headed towards the Castle.

**London, England**

Chuck was looking out from his window as his plane was about to land on Heathrow Airport. Although he always missed Ellie and the others back home in Burbank, he was excited to finally be in England. He had yet to be there on a mission with Casey and Sarah. _Sarah_. He hadn't been thinking of her since he was on the road towards Phoenix. No, he decided he would not think of Casey, her and that idiotic boyfriend of hers from no on. She probably was with him all the time now. Just thinking of that made his stomach feel sick. He was suddenly woken out of his thoughts when someone squeezed his hand.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Carina asked while looking into his eyes.

"I was just thinking about how much I will miss my family and friends back home." Chuck looked away but was stopped when Carina took her hand on his cheek. He just smiled back at her.

"Thank you for being here with me. It means a lot." Chuck said looking at Carina.

"No problem Chuck. Now let's get off the plane and find our luggage and then we can find a cab." Carina smiled and started standing up to pull her backpack out from over their seats.

After they retrieved their baggage they left and found a cab.

"Where to?" The cabdriver asked.

"Take us to the best hotel in the city." Carina said before Chuck could say anything. Chuck then looked at Carina with a question mark.

"Don't worry Chuck." She then lowered her voice and whispered into Chuck's ear. "DEA is paying." She sat back and smirked for herself waiting for the cabdriver to take them to their destination.

**Castle, Burbank**

Sarah called Beckman and soon Beckman popped up on the screen.

"Report Walker." Beckman said looking seriously.

"I don't know where to start General. Casey is recovering nicely. I expect him back here tomorrow. "

That was not the thing Beckman was concerned about. "What about Bartowski? Any luck finding him?"

"No not yet.." Sarah barely got to say before Beckman interrupted her.

"That is not good enough Walker. We need to find him ASAP. No excuses."

"Of course General. I will start looking right now."

"Good. Dismissed." Beckman said and ended the video-conference. Sarah went to the computer and started the facial-recognition program and started searching for Chuck.

She then went out of Orange Orange and started her car. She wanted to go back to Echo Park and search his apartment a little more thoroughly and pick up his laptop so the CIA-technicians can take a crack at it. Maybe there is some clues in there. While she was driving, she felt a tear down her cheek. _Why am I so emotional about this? _Of course when it came down to Chuck, she always feels something different. _He has this ability to bring down each and everyone of my walls. How does he do it? There is that damn Bartowski-smile which always make me lighten up. He is always so sincere and nice to everyone and he always sees the good in people. _Sarah felt her heart almost skip a beat. _I need to find you Chuck._

**Outside a hotel in London**

Chuck and Carina took their bags out of the cab and Chuck just widened by the look of the hotel. The hotel, The Bentley, is one of the most expensive hotels in London.

"Really? This hotel?" Chuck just pointed and looked at Carina.

"What's wrong with it?" Carina was a little surprised over what Chuck just said.

"No, nothing is wrong with it. This hotel looks incredible. Must be really expensive."

"Actually, this hotel is one of the best in London. Only the best for you Chuck." Carina said and smiled at Chuck.

Chuck was blown away. He couldn't believe this. Before he met Carina he thought about staying at some mediocre hotel just for getting some good night sleep, not in a luxury hotel.

"Let's check in." Carina said and woke Chuck from his thoughts.

Carina approached the counter and asked for a suite.

"Yes, we do have one more suite available. What name should I put it on?" the women asked.

"Carmichael." Carina said remembering Chuck's spy-name.

Chuck was looking around the huge lobby and walked over to where Carina was standing. "Are you sure about this?" He asked Carina.

"Of course Charles." Carina said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her thoughts wandered and she knew Sarah would be furious at her if she and Chuck stayed in the same room. She smiled a little of that thought.

Chuck started to blush a bit so he took his bags and Carina's luggage and started walking towards the elevator.

"Which floor?" He asked.

"5th floor." Carina answered.

"Okay, here we go." Chuck said.

"When they finally stood in front of the room, Carina took the key card she got from woman in the lobby and opened the door, Chuck took the bags and suitcase and walked in. He only gasped at the sight. Not just one room, two actually plus bathroom of course. The suit had one bedroom/TV-room and a whole other room which he guessed was some sort of living room.

Chuck then looked at the one bed who was placed in the centre of the room.

"This has to be some sort of mistake." He said pointing at the bed and looked towards Carina.

"I don't see any mistake here." Carina answered with a smile around her face. "It look's perfect to me." Her eyes was not fixed on the bed, they were more fixed on Chuck's butt.

Chuck realised that she was not talking about the bed and started to blush a little and started walking towards the next room to check it out. _Wow, this hotel really is incredible_ he thought for himself.

"Uhm, Carina?" Chuck asked when he was back.

"Yes Chuck?" Carina answered seductively.

"How much did this room cost exactly?"

"About two thousand dollars a night. I don't really remember." Carina answered and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

_Two freaking thousand dollars? It's like how much I make a month._

It was already late and Chuck was tired after the long flight so he decided he would get ready for bed. He slipped off his pants but kept his t-shirt on and sat down on the bed pulling the covers eventually over him. He was almost asleep when his female companion on this trip came out of bathroom wearing nothing but a bra and panties. His eyes widened by the look of Carina standing there and he quickly rolled over to the side facing away from Carina.

"You don't like it?" Carina asked putting on a sad face.

"What? Yeah, looks great." Was all he could say with not even looking.

"Then why are you not looking at me?" Carina asked wanting Chuck's attention.

"I'm just tired from the long flight."

"Not to tired I hope?" It's time for some fun activities I know." Carina could see Chuck freezing by that sentence. She smiled at got into bed herself.

After some minutes….

"Chuck?" Carina spoke.

"Yeah?" was all Chuck could mutter out.

"Don't you find me attractive?" Carina was not feeling insecure, because let's face it, she had been with a fair share of men in the past, she just wanted to know.

Chuck didn't say anything for a couple of seconds and Carina was about to get some sleep herself when she didn't get any response from him. Then he decided to say something.

"Of course Carina, you are very attractive. I just can't do this. It's too painful all things considered. I hope you understand." Chuck said and waited anxiously for Carina to say something.

"I understand Chuck. Maybe another time." Carina said and smacked Chuck's butt a little before she decided to fall asleep.

**Under Orange Orange**

Sarah didn't find anything useful to where Chuck might be other than the laptop he had in his room. It was the computer Chuck had gotten from his father last year. It would be almost impossible to get access to this computer even with the technicians CIA have.

The search Sarah had put on earlier was still running. _Come on stupid computer _she thought for herself. _Find him! I need him here safe with me._

Suddenly her phone started to ring. It was Casey.

"Hi Casey. No, I still don't have any clue to where he could be. I found his laptop in his bedroom but I don't have access yet."

"Of course I have started the face recognition-program. Still nothing. Will you be back tomorrow? That's great Casey. I have called CIA-technicians and they will have a look at the computer tomorrow. I will talk to you then. Bye Casey."

Sarah went back in the Castle to take a nap in one of the cells they have. She was exhausted and desperately needed some sleep now. But she knew she couldn't fully rest until Chuck was safe. _Just a few minutes sleep _she told herself.

A few hours later…

Sarah woke up and looked at her watch. _Damit _she thought. _I was only supposed to sleep a few minutes, not a few hours. _She went over to the computer and saw that the face recognition-program had stopped.

A match. _Thank god _she thought for herself. She punched in some digits and got the information she needed. The tape was from the airport in Phoenix. She could clearly see that it was in fact Chuck on the screen. She formed a smile on her face. _Where are you going Chuck?_ She found the information about passengers on the flights out of Phoenix around that time. She tried every alias that Chuck probably could use but she found nothing similar to any of the aliases Chuck has used that she knew about. She decided she had to travel over there herself and find out the information that way. She pulled her jacket from the chair and walked out of Orange Orange and towards her car. She started her Porsche and drove towards Phoenix airport. She pulled out her phone to call Casey and let him know that she had found him.

"Casey? I found Chuck through the facial recognition-program. The program showed a surveillance-video from Phoenix airport. I think maybe Chuck have taken a flight from there so I'm currently driving towards the airport now and maybe find out something, maybe where he was going. I will call you later. Bye Casey."

**Phoenix Airport**

Sarah had asked several people but no one remembered seeing Chuck before. Sarah started getting frustrated when her phone rang and she looked down on the display. _Hidden number_. But she answered it anyway.

"Hello, who is this?" Sarah asked.

"Well, that's not a very nice way to say hello to your friend." The voice said.

"Carina? Is that you?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yes it is. I have a little present for you." Carina said smiling.

"I don't have time for your games Carina." Sarah was getting tired. "What's going on?"

"I thought you would like to know that your boy toy with that cute ass, Chuck, is currently besides me sleeping."

Sarah's eyes widened. "What? What have you done to him? I swear to god Carina, if you have hurt him, I will track you down." Sarah said angrily.

"To be honest, he's hurt, but it's someone else who has done the hurting this time." Carina answered a little angry herself.

"What do you mean? Never mind. Where the hell are you?" Sarah thought that was the most important thing right now.

"London."

**So what do you think people? Next update hopefully will happen a little quicker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. You don't know how much that means to me. I don't own Chuck.**

**Chapter 4**

"London? You are in London?" Sarah eyes widened in shock.

"Yes I am. So you better get your ass over the Atlantic really quick if you want to see him again."

Sarah didn't really know what to say. "Are you saying I won't see him again if I don't?" She wondered if this is some typical Carina-prank.

"That's what I'm saying Walker."

"How do I know he's there? I need proof." Sarah tried to keep herself professional.

"Fine, I will take a picture of him and his cute ass." Carina smirked thinking of Sarah's response to that.

"Keep your hands to yourself Carina!" Sarah screamed through the phone earning some glares around the airport that she still was in.

Carina couldn't stop laughing. "We'll see about that. Just get on the plane over here and I will make sure he doesn't move, except some bed-moves of course." Carina said and hung up the phone.

After her call with Carina, Sarah decided to call Casey and let him know what was going on. He did not answer so she started driving back to Burbank. While she was driving her mind drifted of to one specific nerd. _What are you doing in London Chuck? Why did you leave in the first place? God, I miss him so much. Hopefully Carina won't do anything stupid._

**London, England**

Carina was tired and decided to go back to sleep after seeing Chuck still sleeping. But first she took a picture of him sleeping using her phone and sent it to Sarah. Little did she know that Chuck was not sleeping one bit. Actually had he heard the whole conversation between her and Sarah and he was not happy about it. Sure they are "friends" but he didn't think Carina would call Sarah already. _It's time to go_ he thought as he turned around and could see that Carina had fallen asleep again.

He slowly stood up and putted on some clothes while silently packed the rest of his stuff inside his suitcase. Luckily it seemed like Carina was somehow a heavy sleeper. He would never guessed it considering that she working with the DEA.

He gently opened the door while watching Carina and hoped that she would not wake up. Luckily, she didn't.

Chuck entered the elevator and then walked out of the hotel. He started walking away from the hotel and tried to find a cab. Once he found one he got in. After some time, he was back at the airport, Heathrow. He started looking at the board for a flight to anywhere else. Since he just been on missions in Europe and never got a chance to really see something, he wanted to explore now. But in the back of his head he also knew he couldn't go somewhere the CIA would be looking for him. That ruled out countries like Italy, Spain, France and Germany. He looked at the board closely and found a place he could go. Copenhagen, Denmark. _Hmm, never been to Scandinavia. Denmark is also one of the flattest countries in the World. Besides, Scandinavians is generally good in English so that is one plus for going there. _The flight would be in less than an hour. Hopefully the flight wouldn't be full already. He walked over to the check-in and yes luckily there was a couple of free seats left. Pretty cheap ticket and that fit right in with his budget.

**Castle, Burbank**

Sarah was getting pretty tired, it had been a long day. She decided to lock up and head back to her hotel room. When she walked towards her car she heard footsteps behind her and she turned quickly getting ready for combat. When she saw who it was she let her guard down. _Hannah, I had totally forgotten about her. She probably wonder where Chuck is. I guess I have to play nice._

"Hi Sarah." Hannah walked shyly towards Sarah.

"Hi Hannah. What's up?" Sarah put on her best fake smile.

"I wonder if you have seen Chuck today? I tried calling him earlier when he didn't showed up at work but it went straight to voicemail. Have you talked to him?" Hannah looked really concerned for his whereabouts.

"No sorry, I have not talked to him for a couple of days now." Sarah thought for herself that it was actually true. Last time she and Chuck didn't communicate for that long was when after they met in Prague and when they met again in Burbank.

Hannah looked at Sarah like she was trying to find out if she told her the truth. Apparently her common sense was lost right now and started yelling at Sarah.

"You know what, I think your lying to me. I think you have a problem with me seeing Chuck. You are jealous." Hannah was furious.

That statement caught Sarah a little off guard and she didn't really know what to say. Sarah hesitated a little to long and before she could answer, Hannah was already shouting.

"I knew it." Hannah said with a sad smile and she run away before Sarah could get any word out.

Sarah was about to sit down into her car when she heard Hannah shouting something. She turned around and saw Hannah running towards her and before she could react, Hannah punched her in the face. "Stupid bitch, I knew you were lying." Hannah said and walked away again. Sarah quickly stood up.

"What is your problem Hannah? I haven't lied to you." Sarah was shouting back now.

That made Hannah even angrier and she took her phone and shoved it in Sarah's face.

"Then how do you explain this?"

Sarah grabbed Hannah's phone and looked at the text which she could see was from Chuck.

_Hi Hannah. I'm sorry for doing this over the phone but I have no other alternative at this point. We have to break up. I am no longer in Burbank and I don't know if I'm returning any time soon. There is no way to reach me. I'm sorry that I had to do this. Please forgive me. PS. Don't talk to anyone about this. Chuck._

As soon Sarah finished reading the text Hannah grabbed the phone.

"Did you know about this?" She asked Sarah.

"No I didn't. I knew he wasn't in Burbank but that's all." Sarah answered.

"Damn. I hate this. I feel so embarrassed." Hannah then started running away again.

_Chuck, what are you doing? Why are you doing this? _Sarah felt slightly glad that Chuck had ended things with Hannah but didn't know why and that was turning her stomach inside out.

She started her Porsche and drove back to her hotel to get some sleep. While she was driving her thought drifted of again. _I have no one. Bryce is dead. Shaw is dead although he was a scumbag. Casey is not what you call a friendly person. She didn't have much contact with Ellie, Awesome or Morgan anymore either. Everything changed after Chuck uploaded the 2.0. "_Dam it Chuck. How could you be so stupid?" She said out loud. She knew exactly why he did it. _He did it for me. He wanted a life with me even if it is in the spy-world. He said it himself when we had that mission some time ago. I was so cold and angry at him because he rejected me at the train station in Prague. I was hurt. I wanted to be with him no matter what and he turned me down. I understand now that I was wrong. How could I ask him to do that? He cares about everyone and wanted to help in the only way he knew. _She started crying and started hitting the steering wheel out of anger and regret. She started remembering the last time she cried like this. That was when she thought Chuck was killed in that car bomb in the Nerd Herder. She thought her heart was ripped into thousands of pieces and that she had lost him forever. It was not _handler/asset _feelings. It was _real _feelings then. Although she wouldn't admit it to him, she fell for him the first day she stepped inside the Buy More and he fixed her phone and helped that ballerina. She started wondering what her next move should be. Should she fly to London? Wait for Carina to call back? No, she needed desperately some sleep right now even though her mind wouldn't. When she got to her room she fell down on the bed and went to sleep forgetting to call Casey.

**London, England**

Carina finally woke up and wondered where Chuck could be. She looked around the room but couldn't see him. She picked up her phone and saw that the time was 9.15 pm. _Wow, I have slept a long time _she thought. _Maybe Chuck is in the shower? Maybe I could join him. I can't hear the water running. I wonder where he is. _She stood up from the bed and walked to the other room. No Chuck. She started panicking. _Don't say he had managed getting away from me? How on earth could he do that?_ Carina went into the bathroom but there were no Chuck there either. She picked up her phone and started calling Sarah….

**Copenhagen, Denmark**

Chuck finally arrived. The flight actually took a little shorter than he had imagined. He was looking forward to spending time here. He wanted to go to Tivoli which is the biggest amusement park in Scandinavia. It opened as early as in 1843. Although it is mostly for children, it is really a nice place for adults too. They have restaurants, live-entertainment and several other things. But that was for later. Right know it was more about finding a hotel he could spend the next few nights at. He asked the cab driver to find him an okay hotel to stay at. After a little drive, he stood in front of a pretty nice hotel, Copenhagen Plaza. Chuck looked at the cab driver with a smile and asked him if this was what he called "ok". The driver nodded and Chuck went out of the cab and paid the cab driver. He then carried his luggage towards the entrance and then walked towards the counter.

"One room, please." Chuck asked.

"Sure. How many nights are you planning on staying?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Not sure yet. At least two or three nights. "

"That's fine sir. Please fill out this form."

Chuck spent the next few minutes filling out the form and then handed in to the man behind the counter.

"Welcome Mr. Carmichael." The man said. "The room is in the third floor. Use the elevator over there." The man pointed towards the hall.

When Chuck walked towards the elevator he thought about using the name Carmichael. It was his most used alias and probably was not good too use right now. But it was too late to change that now. He walked towards his room and opened it and it was a very nice room considered he did not have that much money on him. He couldn't of course use his CIA credit cards because they would easily track him down if he used on of them. The room was pretty nice and although it was nowhere near as big as where he and Carina stayed at, it fitted him nicely. He started unpacking and putted all his secret stuff into the safe in his room. He walked over to the window and looked down towards the street and started thinking about Ellie, Awesome and how they managed him being away. He knew it was not the best way to part with his family but he couldn't stand having to explain why he was going. After a quick nap on the bed he walked out into the street and found a store who sold disposable phones. That way he could call Ellie and tell her that he was fine and no one could track him. He bought three phones and went back to his hotel and walked towards the lunch room in the hotel. The sign said "Scandinavian lunch". _Wonder if it is that different from American lunch?_ When he walked in there were several tables filled with a large selection of food. There was several serials, like five different bread-types, juice, milk, coffee, tea and lots of other things. There was even sausages, bacon, different sorts of eggs and yoghurts, like five different cheeses to have on bread. _Wow, Scandinavians really go all out on this. I can get used to this. _Chuck thought and smiled for himself before sitting down trying to find out what he should try first. After an excellent lunch he walked back to his room and called Ellie.

**Sarah's hotel, Burbank**

Sarah woke up ready for work. _Today I will get one step closer to find you Chuck _she thought and smiled for herself.

She took a quick shower and got dressed and drove over to Castle for briefing with Casey and Beckman.

15 minutes later…

Sarah parked her car outside Orange Orange and opened the shop and walked down to Castle. Casey was already in place and within seconds Beckman appeared on the screen.

"Report agents." Beckman ordered.

"General, I got a phone call from Carina Hansen yesterday and she told me that Chuck was in London with her."

Casey grunted. "I guess Bartowski gets a good round in the hay right about now."

Sarah was not amused and looked angrily at Casey.

"Agents. Calm down. Walker, what do you suggest we do?" Beckman asked.

"I suggest that I will take a flight over to London and find Chuck while Casey can work from Castle."

Casey spoke up. "Why do you get to go? You stay in Castle and I go and handle this."

"Yeah, I remember last time you 'handled' Carina. We don't need your 'handling'." Sarah smirked.

"Enough. I agree with agent Walker on this. She takes a plane to London while you stay in Castle monitoring everything from here. Is that understood Major Casey?"

"Loud and clear General." Casey answered.

"Good. Now get moving. Dismissed." Beckman said and the screen went black.

"So Walker, you get to hunt down the moron huh? Lucky you." Casey said and turned and walked away.

"Would you stop calling him moron?" Sarah shouted at him annoyed with Casey constantly calling Chuck names.

"We'll see." Was all Sarah heard.

Sarah packed some stuff she needed from Castle for her trip and then walked out to her car and drove back to her apartment to pick up some more things she needed for her 'rescue trip'.

**Copenhagen/Echo Park**

Chuck dialled his sister number on his new disposable phone.

"Hello?" _Wow._ Chuck thought when he heard that voice again.

"Hi sis."

"Chuck? Is that you?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, it's me. How is everything going?" Chuck tried getting of the real issue.

"Don't even think about trying to talk your way out of this. I have been worried sick. I thought maybe you were lying dead in some ditch or something like that." Ellie was both happy and angry at her brother.

"I'm sorry Ellie. I didn't have time to call you before now. I've been busy."

"Busy doing what? Everybody have been worried sick about you. Me, Devon, Morgan, Sarah, Casey. I even think those idiots Lester and Jeff was here according to Devon."

Chuck froze and the mention of Sarah. _Why would she worry? Doesn't she have enough with her boyfriend?_

"Chuck? You still there?" Ellie panicked for a second.

"Yes, I'm still here Ellie." Chuck calmed himself down.

"So where are you exactly?" Ellie was of course very interested in knowing where here brother was.

"I'm in Europe actually." Chuck answered.

Ellie widened her eyes at that answer.

"Europe? Really? Is it nice over there?" Ellie started before she thought she was getting of track.

"Yes, it is really nice although I haven't seen to much yet. I will start tomorrow." Chuck answered.

"So when are you coming home then?" Ellie wanted her brother back home no matter what.

"I don't know yet Ellie. I want to explore a bit first. By the way, I have to go now. Take care of Awesome. Bye."

"Chuck I…" Was all she could get out before the call was disconnected.

After realising the call was disconnected, she called Sarah as quickly as she could. Although she knew they wasn't together anymore, she knew that Sarah want to know this.

"Sarah? Thank god I caught. I have some really important news." Ellie said before Sarah could even respond.

"Ellie, calm down. What's going on?" Sarah said while still packing some of her things.

"I just got a call from Chuck." Ellie started. Sarah froze when she heard Chuck's name being said.

"What? He called you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, right know. He said he was in Europe of all places. He also said he wasn't coming home anytime soon." Ellie's voice saddened.

"Did he say where in Europe he was?" Sarah asked.

"No, he only said Europe. Please Sarah, I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless right know. I want my brother back home safe." Ellie started crying.

"I know Ellie. I will find him and bring him home." Sarah said before she realised what she actually said.

"What? You are going to Europe? To find him? How are you going to do that?" Ellie asked wondering how and why Sarah would do this for her and her brother all things considered.

_How am I going to explain this? _Was all Sarah could think of.

**Tell me what you think people. Reviews are most welcome and I appreciate each and every one of them.**


End file.
